Letters to Cordy
by Imasisara
Summary: Of course Xander still keeps in touch with Cordelia...But how does he ever find the time? slash
1. Distraction

Disclaimer--not mine. really wish they were. Not making any money from this. REALLY wish I was.

**Letters to Cordy, Take One -- Distraction**

Xander glanced up from his letter to see the blond vampire leaning over him.  
  
"What, you still got a thing for the cheerleader?"  
  
"No, of course not. Besides, she's in LA. And I am in Sunnydale. How would that work?"  
  
"Sunnydale isn't all that far from LA, you know. You could go and visit. Frequently."  
  
Insert patented Spike leer.  
  
"Spike, I am not in love with Cordy. And besides, even if I was, she's in love with someone else."  
  
"Ohh, let me guess. I don't think that it's the ex-watcher. From what you were telling me, that's been over and done. She was never into chicks . . . no. No, no, no, no, no. She is not in love with the Poof."  
  
"Why not? Deadboy's kinda nice in the tall, dark, and incessantly broody sort of way."  
  
"Because he's Angel!"  
  
"Yeah, I think that we all know that he is Angel. Kinda the name of the company. Besides, he likes her. A lot. I've seen them together, and I think that they are kinda cute."  
  
"Ooooh, no. You may be a poof, but you are not going to call him 'cute'. Cute is a four-letter-word, pet!"  
  
"Well . . . yeah. It is. And hey! Who are you calling a poof?!"  
  
"No, as in a bad language word, the kind that you won't let the Nibblet use yet."  
  
"Oh. Ok. But who are you calling a poof!"  
  
"Pet, you bugger and are buggered by guys. That makes you a poof."  
  
"But – But – But, so do you! And I don't bugger guys! I bugger – I mean, I have sex with you!"  
  
". . . I'm not a guy?"  
  
"No, that not what I – Okay. You are a guy, but you are Spike. There is a difference."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean!"  
  
"Pet, maybe you should go to sleep. You seem a little . . . unintelligible."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ok, Xan, finish your letter, and come sleep."  
  
"Sure, mommy Vamp. Be there in a minute."  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Xan, why are you still writing?"  
  
"Because...I haven't finished yet."  
  
"Pet, it is really time for you to come to bed."  
  
"But . . . but . . . Cordy's letter . . ."  
  
"Pe-et."  
  
"But – "  
  
"Come 'ere, love."  
  
"Spiiike....."  
  
"Mmmm.....yes, luv?"  
  
"Ooooh....yeah.....right there...."  
  
"Just finish your letter tomorrow, yeah?"  
  
"Letter? Huh? Oh, yes, there please..."


	2. Discussion

Disclaimer -- again, not mine. Much Sadness.

**Letters to Cordy -- Take Two  
Discussion**

"My Nummytreat." Spike murmured as he inched his body closer to Xander's. Xander paused a moment in his writing to glance down at the slumbering vampire. He smiled and returned to the papers on his lap.  
  
_It's amazing how much everything has changed, Cordy. When Spike first came back I started to freak out. Things were going pretty well with Anya. No one had died or gotten seriously injured in quite a while. I hadn't thought about the Big Bad in ages. And then when we found out about the chip . . . well, I wanted him as far away from me as possible. I didn't want to feel anything again. But then the whole 'nummytreat' thing started, and I started to lose Anya . . .. Now, I can't see anything going back to how it was before. The pain of wanting and not having . . . I guess you can understand that much, what with Deadboy and all. Sorry, I mean Angel. I've said it before, Cordy, and I will keep saying it until you listen. Either go after him or give up. Pining is painful. And it only gets worse. Believe me.  
_  
Xander stopped writing once again as he felt Spike squirming slightly more forcefully next to him. Aware that the blonde vamp was almost awake, he hurried up and finished the letter.  
  
_Ok Cordy, gotta run now. Bleached Blonde and Bad is waking up. Don't forget to update me on your own personal vampy experiences Miss ya much, Miss Bitch   
Luv Xan_  
  
Perfect timing, he thought as he placed the letter and things next to him on the small bedside table. Spike's arms were winding themselves around his waist, a sure sign that the vamp was awake, and probably about to pounce.  
  
"Nummy . . . " Spike practically hissed the word out, eyes still closed. His forehead was pushed up against Xander's side, nuzzling slightly. Xander didn't respond, settling back against the pillows on their bed. Their bed . . . now that was a lovely thought.  
  
"Xander . . . " Spike tried again, this time pressing his mouth against the exposed skin at Xander's waist. Xander closed his eyes and sighed softly, doing his best not to take control and grab his blonde lover. Lover . . . another lovely thought. The Bleached Wonder, the Big Bad himself, was Xander's lover. It had been almost a month now, and Xander was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing could stay this wonderful. The only problems now were the occasional Hellmouthy resurrection and his parents about the Basement. And Moving Plans were being made. There was this lovely little basement apartment on the other side of town. . .though he still hadn't talked to Spike about it. About moving in with him permanently. Well, now is as good a time as ever.

"Hey, Spike?" Xander could feel Spike waking up more next to him. He figured that Spike would be planning on moving in with him, but he wanted to make it real. Official. Or at least as official as they could get. Spike still couldn't claim him, and gay marriages were not exactly legally official. Not that they could get married anyways. But still. "Spike, you awake yet?"

"Yeah, pet. What's on your mind?" Spike could feel the tight flow of tension through Xander's body, and his own reacted – what was it that the boy was worried about? Moving Day was coming up, but that was all – there were no planned apocolypses, and no unplanned ones that Spike had heard about in the Demon Grapevine (also known as Willy's Bar).

Xander started speaking before Spike's thoughts could get ahead of him. And before his own nerves failed him. "Spike, will you stay with me?"

"Well, yeah, pet, that was at least part of the moving idea. To get a place away from your parents and where I could stay with you. At least, that's what you kept talking about all the time." Confusion tinged Spike's voice as he turned to completely face Xander. "What are you talking about now?"

"Not just moving with me, Spike. Stay with me. As in a permanent-type thing. Unless you don't want to. Or if you don't want permanent official type relationships with me or at all, and if so, I would completely understand and you could still move with me and stay with me and all in the new apartment and not have to worry about that or – "

"Xan, pet, breathe." Xander looked back at him, taking a deep breath. "Now again. Ask me again."

Xander closed his eyes, grabbing one last breath before beginning his speech again. "Spike. Will you move with me, and stay with me. Not just for moving, but forever. Or at least for as long as we have."

"Forever, pet. Not gonna cut this short." Spike smiled as Xander began to breathe normally again. "Forever."


End file.
